


I'll Be Your Grump

by HeiressofBlaze



Series: The Series in which Danny and the Reader share cute moments and fall in love [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, I'll add more as they come along, maybe there's gonna be some violence???, punny times, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiressofBlaze/pseuds/HeiressofBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having established a YouTube channel with a decent 90K subscribers, I decided I wanted to make it big and head out to California where big stars like The Game Grumps were situated. Armed with only my equipment, 3 weeks of clothes, and barely enough money to cover a down payment for an apartment, I bought a ticket to sunny California and left my life in the Northeast behind me. Little do I know how my luck will change for the better by meeting some very important people in my life that will change me forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hightail it to the Sunshine State in the New Age Gold Rush: By Fall Out Boy

Packing up my shit and moving all the way across the country was the second hardest thing I've ever done. Going to college and graduating was the first. My name is ___. I'm what I like to consider as an up and coming youtuber. I play video games on one of my channels, do personal shit like vlogging and such on my second, and I just recently started a make-up channel. I edit on the side too. In total I've got about 90k subscribers. It's not much, considering its 3 channels. But it's good enough to pay the bills. Barely.  
Which is why i decided i was going to leave home and try to strike gold in the sunshine state. I figure if others could do it, then maybe I could have a shot! That, and the Game Grumps, my biggest inspiration live out there. And maybe I could get lucky! I waited until I could get a plane ticket for cheap, and the day I did I sat my parents down and told them the news. I was 23 and needed to leave home. The next day, they drove me to Logan Airport . Just me and 2 suitcases. And about two fifty in cash to my name heading all the way across the country to start a new life.

I wish I could say the flight was alright. But it wasn't. There was a 3 hour delay due to technical difficulties and bad weather and when I finally boarded, I got airsick. As if the smell of awful airplane food wasn't bad enough, my light lunch didn't agree with me thanks to turbulence. Then there was a 2 hour layover (to save money. Direct flights are expensive) and then back into a different plane that smelled just as bad. I never thought I would become so familiar with airplane bathrooms. By the time I landed and had collected my stuff, I was deathly pale and exhausted.

First stop. Coffee. It took a while to get into the city, and a bit longer to find a nicer looking coffee shop. I stepped in and ordered a large iced coffee, cream and 4 splendas with a toasted bagel and grabbed an Apple while I was at it. After paying for my things, I settled in a corner of the shop near the window and sat down to unwind for a bit. I worked on some ideas for my next vlog about my trip out, and made a post before abandoning it for now and opening up YouTube to watch the latest episode of the grumps. Watching them always put me in a good mood, and worked as a great distraction. I was so into the episode, I hadn't noticed the grumps in the flesh had actually walked into the shop and headed my way. I didn't hear them over the sound of my laughter as Arin cracked a joke, leaving me wheezing.  
I did however, notice when someone tapped me on my shoulder to get my attention. I looked up and nearly choked on my bite of Apple. I took an earbud out just in time to hear Suzy say; "Excuse me, we were wondering if it was alright to join you. See, we usually sit here but you and your stuff were already here so it felt wrong to make you move. Would that be alright with you?"  
I blinked at her, looking around to see Arin, Ross, and Dan at the counter ordering drinks, and Barry standing next to Suzy.

Holy fucking. Nothing could describe how I felt at that moment. Starstruck? Yes. Speechless? Definitely. What was that I said about not choking on an Apple? Whoops. There it goes right down the windpipe after my gasp of surprise.

 

I couldn't get an answer out due to my choking and Suzy's eyes widened in surprise, asking if I was alright. I simply continued coughing violently as my face turned red before she started clapping me on the back a few times. Out the Apple went into my fist. And I continued to cough, and began to wheeze. Ah shit dude. What an inopportune moment for an asthma attack. My eyes widened as they looked on, and my chest started to constrict. Inhaler inhaler... "Inhaler.... Asthma" I wheezed, gesturing to my bag. Barry understood and went for it, searching around until he came up with it. I nodded gratefully and took a few pumps, fighting down the panic welling up inside me and letting the medicine do its job. I repeated the process and waited a few moments until I could finally breathe.

"I'm so sorry about that... I just I... Shit. I'm sorry I took your table. I'll be on my way..." The words tumbled out of my mouth and remembering, turned to Barry and thanked him for saving my life.

"Not so fast! You should stay here until you feel better, you don't look so good..."  
I found out it was impossible to argue with Suzy. And, I was in no shape to really go anywhere. Reluctantly, I agreed to stay. Part of me was mortified about what happened, the other part of me was still freaking out about the game grumps.

Once they had all sat down, and everyone knew what had happened, introductions began.

"Do you know who we are?" Suzy asked me, and before I could respond Arin responded with "of course she does, she's wearing a Starbomb shirt!"  
"and she's watching the show right now" Danny pointed out. I was? I looked down. Oh yeah. I was. I flushed with embarrassment and paused the video that was still playing, Arin's screaming from my headphones cut short. 

"Its, all of this feels like a dream. It doesn't feel real. One moment I'm watching game grumps and the next you guys are all here, in the flesh! I'm a really, really big fan of your work!" I took a deep breath and tried to calm down and stop stuttering. They all just looked at me and smiled.

"Its always nice to meet a fan!" Danny said with a smile, suddenly taking in my suitcases. "Are you new to the city...?"

"oh! How rude of me, my name's ___" I replied, catching on before nodding in response and launching into my story.

[A little while later...]

"...anyways, I was going to grab some breakfast before possibly getting an appartment but... The landlord sent me an email a little earlier and looks like he found someone. So I'll have to figure something out for tonight I guess..."

Did I just? Wow. They didn't need to know that. I looked up to find them looking at me with pity. Ugh. I was a mess. My hair was all over the place., I had dark circles under my eyes and I looked sickly and pale. I took a sip of my coffee when Suzy started to speak, "there's no way I'm letting a young lady like you sleep on the streets tonight! We have a bed at the grump space you can sleep in. And you said you edit too right? Barry and Kevin could show you some new tips and you can help them out. Right Barry?" finished Suzy, to which Barry nodded, along with Arin, Danny and Kevin.  
"Oh.. My god, I wouldn't want to impose, really! I'll be fine!"

 

A finished breakfast,a stern look, and 15 minutes later, I was dropping off my stuff in the spare bedroom at the grump space, shaking my head in disbelief at how lucky I'd gotten. Suzy was such a sweetheart and the guys were so down to earth and incredible all around. On the way over, they asked me about what I did on my YouTube channels, and questions about me, just wanting to get to know me better. And when we entered the house Suzy Danny and Barry exclaimed "welcome to the grump space!" I smiled shyly and thanked them all once again for their hospitality. They lingered for a bit before wandering off and starting their work day. Danny and Arin were doing a game grumps session and Barry was editing. Suzy showed me around the space and then the guest room, showing me where the bathroom was and how to work it before leaving me be and letting me know where Barry would be. I thanked her again before grabbing a change of clothes and shower stuff, desperate to get the smell of airplane off of me and get back to my old self.  
Today was going to be a great day.


	2. A Whole Lot of Nothing But Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for the short chapters!! They'll start getting longer once the groundwork is all set up!!  
> Also: this chapter takes place immediately after the first, on the same day.  
> This chapter is brought to you by Ninja Sex Party's "Road Trip"

After I'd showered and put on makeup I left that bathroom and emerged a new person. I felt so much better and ready to take on the day. So after everything was put away, I headed to the office where Barry was busy editing.

"Alright, I'm ready to learn!" I announced as I entered the room. Barry looked up and smiled pausing what he was doing and pulled off his headphones, sitting me down and asking about what I knew. Surprisingly enough, I didn't have much to learn. Just a few tweaks to adjust to their style and method and I was good to go! I'd watched Barry's editing tutorial and had learned quite a bit and used it in editing my own work. After an hour of working on editing an episode, I paused and ran the video through, satisfied with my work.  
Barry made his way over to my screen, and removing the headphones, played it through. After getting about halfway through, he stopped it and nodded.  
"I think you're all set for now. Finish that up and when you're done take a break alright?"

I smiled wide and went back to work, fixing a few minor things, going back over and over and tentatively adding my own touches until I was satisfied. But I wasn't done yet, oh no. Now it had to render. That took a greater part of 2 hours. But I didn't really mind. I kept myself entertained by posting a few tweets for my lovelies on how I liked California so far, not hinting about anything yet. And by calling my parents and letting them know about everything that had happened so far.

By the time the episode had finished rendering they were all caught up and were feeling much better about their only girl off by herself. Now that that was done, I sent it off to Barry and he sent me another episode to work on. By 2:30 I'd edited 3 grumps episodes and sent them off to Barry for review. After that, I was done for the day. When I came back from lunch I was ready to work on my own things. I entered the guest room and brought out my laptop and got to work. I had 2 weeks’ worth of episodes to edit and needed those done by the end of next week to give myself some wiggle room and stay on track. I had episodes across my channels queued for this week and the next. Since I didn't know what kind of work day I was in for, or what i was allowed to work on during office hours, I figure it would be best to be prepared. Which just involved hours of recording while i was packing up to be edited later. But boy am I glad to have gotten that recording done!

 

One month later:

I had finished another workday at the office, editing a particularly long one off that had given me trouble the whole time. When I sent it off, I headed back to the guest room. Well. I guess it was my room for now. Between editing game grumps, helping out around the office, and editing my own videos that I had stockpiled, I barely had enough time to look for an apartment. Not to mention finally having the green light to record my own episodes after having worked out a contract and setting everything up for my employment. All in all, I was very, very busy.

The first thing I did was start up my computer, sitting at my desk as I finally started working on the blog posts I needed to make and the writing I had to edit before the end of the week; and trust me, there was a lot of work to do. I put in my headphones and the sweet sounds of NSP filled my ears. I had started humming along idly as my fingers tapped away on the keyboard, but by the time I'd finished my blogging and started editing, I was belting out the lyrics to Road Trip and dancing around the room, pelvic thrusting like a maniac with hand gestures galore. Little did I know Dan was standing in the doorway, looking on in surprise as I danced around, singing happily right up until I turned to face the door and found him staring at me. I immediately squeaked in surprise and tripped over myself as I scrambled to stop the music. I was beyond embarrassed.  
"Ummm... Sorry about that... Did you need something?" I asked, cheeks turning red.

He barely held back a laugh and smiled wide, "yeah, I tried knocking! But I guess you didn't hear me. You're a great dancer by the way. And you've got a beautiful voice." He trailed off, and I thanked him, still amazed that one of my top celebrities was in the same room as me, speaking to me. One month later and I still got starstruck.

"Oh! I remember now, Arin and Suzy wanna talk to you, they're in the kitchen, and they brought food for everyone. "

"Th-thanks Dan, I'll be down as soon as I finish this up ok?"  
With a nod he turned around and was gone as quick as he came. I finished up my work and headed down to the kitchen, wondering what they wanted to talk to me about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in to the second chapter of I'll Be Your Grump!! or IBYG for short!! You can direct your questions to iambellafierce.tumblr.com as well as comments and/or concerns! Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know ways to improve the work or any grammatical mistakes I have made! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this!! :D
> 
> Also sorry again for the short chapters!! They look a lot longer on my notepad lol. They'll get better soon(?) I'm hoping. But please stick with me!! Love you all!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Thanks for checking out my first Reader/Danny fic! I realize a few things are common tropes but i live for them and i just wanted to write my own ting where it happened how i would love for it to happen lol. Anyways!! If you have questions about the work, or plot or anything really just head on over to iambellafierce.tumblr.com !! That's my official writing blog where I post things related to the fic or some of my original work!!! Thanks so much! Don't forget to kudos, comment, and subscribe to this so you can stay updated on this work as it progresses!!


End file.
